Can I Have Some Peace and Quiet Please
by Apples Parachute
Summary: What happens when two people who couldn't handle pressure and tension meet? A slow story of Gray and Claire proving that if you want to know if they love you back, you have to stress the hell out of them! Rated T for language.
1. Ogres and Cheese Puffs

**A/N:** I decided to start the story from where Claire was still in the city, describe how it made her want to get out of there and how she ends up at Mineral Town. Just then would it start the story about Claire and Gray. Obviously, this story is going to be slightly slow as I tend to have troubles with my transitions, but on the bright side it would make the story quite detailed and properly sequenced. This is obviously my first ever fanfiction, so please take it easy on me. Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HM.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Ogres and cheese puffs

I have no life.

I have been in hiatus with my social life since the Goddess knows when. All these paper works piled up in front of me are enough indication that my poor relationship with my social life will only be more prolonged. This is just utterly insane! I should be having the time of my life now that I'm twenty five, not worrying about where to fit in my boss' yoga class in her schedule. Why does this kind of tasks even fall into my hands?

I wrote down and scheduled the yoga class right after the meeting with the accounting department.

"Ms. Anderson?"

Of course. The old hag gets to work out and stay fit when I slogged my ass around 24/7. I deserve a freaking break from this! What if I also want to work out and get my ass real tight? What if I also want to flirt with a cute gym instructor by nipping seductively on the bottle's mouth of my Fit & Right drink with half lidded eyes? Or go relax at the beach and sip on some Piña Colada? Or get really wasted in clubs with my girlfriends and dance like-

"Ms. Anderson."

Ugh. Great. I could even hear the bitch's forceful voice in my head. I shook my head a bit violently wishing the voice would somehow fall from it. This hell of a job is driving me nuts! I rolled my eyes and realized I had been gripping the pencil so hard that I had torn a bit of the sheet I was writing on.

I need my life back. As soon as I get my paycheck this month, I am going to get out of this freaking hellhole and escape the evil clutches of that… that…

"Ms. Anderson!"

"VICIOUS OLD CUNT!" I blurted out, breaking the pencil in half. The whole office suddenly seemed to stand still, the noise of the xerox machine was the only thing alive in the room. Just then did I realize that she actually called me in real life. I had just caught the attention of all my officemates, earning myself a fair amount of gasps. And on the second of recovery, the office was encompassed by whispers and giggling.

I found the courage to look at her and check her response at my exclamation. It seemed like she hadn't recovered yet. Her eyes did not show any signs of shock yet her mouth was slightly open forming a small o. She was standing there as if she was contemplating on something. A retort perhaps? A harsh way to fire me? How the hell would I know what was going up there? Just thinking about it gave me the creeps.

"Ms. Anderson, I want my meeting with Mr. Baxters arranged by one o'clock," she finally said.

She shrugged it off. I can't believe she just shrugged it off like it was some kind of a normal incident. Well, who could blame her? I mean for that kind of personality and attitude, I bet a dozen of assistants had also lost it and blurted out harsh comments and not to mention absolutely perfect descriptions about her in the middle of her orders.

"And, Ms. Anderson? Please do notify Borris to get the interview with your replacement be moved to this week instead of next. Make sure you do something with that hair of yours when you leave the establishment. I don't want people going around thinking you just took part in a gang bang in this building."

It had been a week since I got fired, wait no.. since I intentionally got myself fired from my work. The freedom I was actually longing for turned out to be a very depressing state of boredom. All the plans I had thought back then were ridiculously impossible when I think of them now. I couldn't hang with my friends as they were all swamped with their works as I had used to be. My longing for the beach had been gone when I discovered that it was just a tidbit painful for my pocket since I was running low in cash. I didn't want to apply for another job just yet as it had the possibility to take me to another goddess-damned boss, and to be honest I wasn't quite ready for that. My situation wasn't of course worse than that of when I was working. But I had to admit that it wasn't any better either.

My life had become idle. Easy what-movie-shall-I-watch-again decision making was basically the main dish of my underused brain. It felt like forever since the last time I had left the couch. I had been repeatedly selecting DVDs and plugging them in my overdriven player. The piece of machine was probably how I was when I worked for that old bitch; abused and pushed too hard.

I reached out for another bag of cheese puffs when I realized that I had already eaten all of my month's supply of my favorite snack. Just absolutely splendid.

I put on my jacket and combed my hair with my fingers as I got ready to go out to the store for more cheese puffs. I winced on the brightness of daylight when I opened the door of my apartment. It's been so damn long since the last time I went out, seeing my eyes couldn't adjust easily to the light.

I strolled on a few blocks from the store after purchasing a couple of bags of cheese puffs, some toiletries and kitchen necessities. It suddenly occurred to me that I was just a bit outdated about what was going on with the world so I stopped into a news stand to avail a copy of today's newspaper.

I crouched down on my old spot in my living room and started reading the newspaper. _When did all these happen? _I was absolutely certain I had been idle for a week, not for a freaking year. I furrowed my eyebrows, browsing the newspaper amusedly before I came across the ads.

I guess it's too soon for me to find another job seeing I hadn't even recovered from the trauma, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if something would interest me.

I ran my eyes on the page, not finding anything interesting enough. But my eyes came into a halt when-

What the-

Farm life?

I blinked at what I just read, my mind flying. _Would you want to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? _A farm, eh? I then got sudden visions of myself clad in overalls lying on a field of flowers and crops. No paper works. No bosses to bitch around. No stress! Oh Goddess this is it! Something came over me and I just found myself dialing the number beneath the ad and arranging the terms of transaction.

Next thing I knew, I had three huge bags with me and an anxious look on my face at five in the morning. I was on a ferryboat destined to an island that happened to be called Mineral Town. Shit. Everything happened all so soon. Was I even ready to leave everything behind? What just came over me? Oh Goddess what did I just do?

I closed my eyes and breathe in deeply, shaking both of hands and shoulders to loosen up. This happened to be an evident way for me to release anxiety and stress. Whenever I was about to present a report for the company or I had to work overtime at the office, I did this regardless of how foolish it made me look. It often earned me a bunch of raised eyebrows from people around me, still it worked so well for me nonetheless.

Stretching my neck to both left and right and hearing a couple of soft cracks, I felt the ferryboat coming into a stop. I grabbed the bags I brought and started my way down the ferry. This is it. I am finally going to meet my new life.


	2. Bamboozled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HM.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Bamboozled

I did not realize I'd been rooted on the spot for quite a moment, gaping at the view of this paradise in front of me when an enormous dark man around his early forties dressed in a gray tank top and a pair of loose pants, blocked my view and waggled his hand inches away from my face.

"Miss? You okay?" If it weren't for his friendly voice and that kind smile on his face, he would've scared the living daylights out of me.

"Oh! Y-Yes, I am. I just can't believe the beauty of this place. We sure did not have any beaches like this back in the city." I grinned, still adoring the sight. It was pretty simple; a plain looking white sand beach with stray wild grasses growing at the sides. I've seen better, but my longing for this kind of place intensified its beauty. My impulsive decision to leave the city resulted to this! What a strange turn of luck. "Wow, so this is Mineral Town, eh?" I breathed in, trying to savor the sensation of the clean air. Goodbye black boogers.

"Just the only fine baby in the country!" The man proudly said, gesturing at the whole place also grinning wide, obviously pleased with my compliment. He reached out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Zack. I live in that little shack over there. I take that you're the new owner of the farm?" I took his hand and nodded. "The mayor asked me to wait and help ya move in."

"I'm Claire. Thanks Zack, but it's not really necessary," I said, worrying I'd have to give tip to this guy. The transportation fee was just already too much. Only goddess knows what would happen to me if my last gold ended up to be given to this guy. "Just give me the directions how to get there."

He waved his hand, chuckling as if what I just said was that silly. "No, no. I insist. Now, lemme take those bags for ya. I can't just let such a tiny gal struggle with those huge bags and not lemme do nothing 'bout it! Now, c'mon!" He lifted up the three bags all at one hoist as if they were featherlight and started his way out of the beach.

I was thankful I'd let Zack help me. He pointed out different houses and barns along the way and told me who their residents were. "And that one is the poultry farm. It's run by a guy about your age named Rick. He and his sister Popuri are usually the ones tending the animals, while their ill mom Lilia stays behind the counter."

I looked up to him and heard him mumble to himself, "… irresponsible womanizing bastard…" an irate look on his face. I thought better not to question any further about the absence of the father. We continued to walk in silence.

"Ah. Here we are," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "we almost went beyond your farm. Ahaha…" I was a bit surprised about the sudden shift of his mood. I looked at him in awe. It takes some damn skill to do that.

"Now, don't forget, I'm gon'ta be here every day at 5PM sharp to collect all the crops and goods you want'a ship, well except during holidays, I oughtta have some break at work too, y'know," he laughed, putting down the bags. Well, I understood that. He wiped the forming droplets of sweat on his forehead using the towel hanging over his neck, "Now, I expect a lot from you li'l lady!" patting my head like I was some kind of toddler and left me off at my farm's entrance.

I stared at his fading figure, not really liking the pressure he'd given me on my first day. Maybe it's been really one of my undesirable characteristics; not wanting to be in any sort of hard work. I picked up the bags and observed my said farm's arc, "Salami Farm." The arc's white paint had rotten off with age making it look a bit yellowish. Just by looking at the arc, you could tell that the farm had been abandoned. I sighed. What could I expect from a very cheap deal? But then again, I thought, an old aphorism said not to judge a book by its cover. It then filled me with hope. I stepped into my said farm. I held my breath.

"Oh, holy cow…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Too short. :( You might be wondering why Zack talks like that.. I've just always seen Wakka(FFX) in him, for some reason, so I thought it would suit him more if he talked the same way Wakka does. The next one is going to be a longer one, promise! Review! :)


	3. A Nervewracking Old Man

**A/N**: Take note that this chapter will be in Gray's POV. POV switching throughout the story will have no particular pattern. But don't worry, I'll always indicate whose POV is which.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HM.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> A Nervewraking Old Man

I held the silver pendant inches from my face, scanning the defined details of the material. I beamed brightly at my almost finished necklace. I took out a breath that I'd been keeping inside me for days. I grinned to myself, proud of the work I did. I finally have something to brag to the old fart.

Grandpa was a well-known blacksmith back in his youth; a very skillful one and popular with the ladies, my late grandma always added. His shop was renowned by his excellent works and every year he'd gotten even more famous. Then one day, he thought he'd been lugging on stress for way too long, emphasizing the disadvantages of his aging body. Blacksmithing in the city was too much work. That's when he chose to migrate into a place where there would be less labor, and picked me to come with him as an assistant- or a caregiver I thought that time.

"Why do I have to come with _him_?" I asked furiously at my mother. My grandpa and I weren't really the city's best buds. Whenever he decided to speak to me, it always came along with harsh adjectives and degrading names, and everyone knew how awful I was to such things. But then, mom always backed it up that it had always been how my grandfather showed affection to family. Oh, damned affection it was.

"Gray honey," my mom began, trying to calm me by caressing my arm, "you've been bumming around since you graduated high school, you complained so yourself. This is a great time for you to think what you really want to do in the future. Mineral Town is a very serene place; you'd get to contemplate on everything without getting too much distraction like you get here."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not really showing that inside, I was considering the point. "And besides, it's a chance for you to start a better relationship with your grandfather."

I snorted at the memory. Hell, that went pretty well.

I picked up the tong and used it to clamp the necklace tight. Once this baby is heated, I wouldn't have to deal with gramp's underestimation of me anymore. I smiled at the thought, a bit excited.

A bit too excited maybe that I carelessly bumped my bare hand by the side of the blazing stove. "Ah!" I winced, dropping the necklace and tong by the fire inside. I squatted down in pain, holding my hand with the other. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You fool! Get your mind out of your ass, boy!" I managed to hear my grandfather's angry remark. That's just when my eyes widened, finally realizing I had dropped my most precious work.

"Fuck! I dropped it! I dropped the necklace!" I dumbly exclaimed, not really thinking how it would more disappoint the old man.

"Goddess, grandson. You never learn! Why do you always fail in everything?" he said from what I think was supposed to be a yell. His aged voice had blurred the volume, thank the Goddess.

The bell rang, signifying a customer had entered the shop. My glare remained to my grandfather. Still absorbing his previous comments, I clenched my teeth tightly. "Well maybe you start being a better advisor, then maybe I would learn! I'm doing my best here!"

"Then your best isn't enough! Why don't you try something less complicated? Fishing perhaps?" he retorted back, then turning around to face the customer. "Oh, ho ho! Now, here's a new face! I've never seen you around here."

I could barely see an image of a young woman standing awkwardly through my peripheral view, yet I refused take away my eyes on my grandfather's back. How could he dismiss the conversation as easily as that? "I'm not done talking to you, you old fart."

I noticed my grandfather's shoulders stiffen briefly at my sudden statement. "Oh, don't mind him," he said waving his hand in front of him. "He's just my hopeless little grandson," he chuckled.

That's it. He crossed the line. I walked heavily by his side and slammed my hand on the desk that separated him to the customer. I was just about to let a very foul curse when I heard a gasp leaving the customer's mouth. Just then did I force my eyes to look at the woman. Suddenly, she was the one I was glaring at, as if it was her fault that I failed to please the old man. "What the hell are you-"

"Gray!" the old geezer cut me off. "That's not the way to treat a customer!" If he had always remarked my conduct and performance with 'exceptionally disappointing,' I'd admit to be quite shocked at how he'd been pretty hurt at my most recent behavior.

I dismissed him and marched down to the door, kicking it open; the bell leaving a quite nasty cling. I heard him sigh from a distant, "what am I going to do with him?" I walked off heading to the abandoned farm. It wasn't the best choice for a getaway venue due to all the wastes and storm debris strewn around, but the silence the area gave off had been very soothing. No sudden visitors and random animals surrounding the site like there were in the Goddess Pond and the Kappa Lake.

I breathed all the air I could take in, trying to relax myself. I walked in and noticed that some of the weed and branches scattered on the field had greatly lessened. _Now, how could that happen? _If anything, it's supposed to be more. But I thought, this wasn't the time to ponder on magically disappearing wastes. I sat on a big stump of tree that was cut down. I looked up at the sky and recalled the previous events.

I admit, it had been my fault. I was thoughtless that I dropped the damn tool. But does he always have to be so hard on me? I'm trying to keep up with him. If only he was a bit nicer, and lessened his foul comments…

"I could get the policeman and accuse you of trespassing, you know."

I almost jumped, my eyes widening. "Wha-," I looked back, taken aback by the woman I saw.


	4. What Blooms Over Spring

**A/N: **Thanks for those who have reviewed. :) I hope you guys stay throughout the end! If you do have any suggestions on improving the dialogue, please tell me. I'm not really familiar to how casual English conversations flow. Bear with me!

Oh, and this would be in **Gray**'s POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

Chapter 4: What Blooms Over Spring

* * *

><p>I stared back at the woman from the forge as she came towards me. I, on the other hand, just froze there on the spot.<p>

"Shouting inhospitably on an innocent stranger and trespassing, I see? Gee, what kind of trouble does that await you?"

I gulped nervously. I stiffened like a young kid caught sneaking out for the cookie jar in the middle of the night. I looked at her, terrified. I knew damn well how my grandfather would punish me with a mortifying lecture about civility and manhood the whole day at work tomorrow, but only the Goddess would know what would happen to me if I had to endure another ordeal.

"Imprisonment for a while? Or a half year in community service perhaps?"

Goddess, she's enjoying this, isn't she? I shuffled fretfully in my seat like I used to whenever I got scolded by parents. I glanced at her tiny frame. How could this _little_ person have the power to give me such terror like that?

"But then, you are a lucky bastard because I am such in good mood today to let this slide."

I sighed heavily in a broken draft of breath, my nervousness very evident. I mentally thanked the Harvest Goddess. That was very kind of her to-

"However,"

Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that word. The mere sound of the word just simply took back the fear and uneasiness that left my body a second ago.

"I'm going to be in need of a helper to revive this hell of a farm for the following weeks, the whole season maybe, and your _unforced_ offering to help me might just get your butt out of the trouble you've caused, depending on the quality of your work, of course," she snickered and reached out her hand. "Deal?"

"Yes, yes! I'm going to help you. It's a deal!" I shook her hand a bit too excitedly, earning myself a pair of widened sapphire eyes to look at. Hell, who could blame me?

She smiled, "Good. I'm Claire. And yeah, as obvious as it is, I'm the _fortunate_ new owner of this farm."

I nodded, "Gray."

She sat down next to me on the stump, silence forming between us.

Okay, this is awkward.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier," I started, breaking the silence. "I'm not usually like that to people. It's just that my grandfather has this way of getting on my nerves." I looked away, a bit ashamed at the admission of my bad temper.

"It's all good. I used to have a boss like that too. So I completely understand."

We chatted until we noticed the sun was setting. She was pretty steady; a typical city girl who just seemed to be a little… boyish and childlike. It's good because honestly, I really do not have quite the strength to talk normally with a girl, let alone, with an attractive one. With her, it didn't even feel like I was talking to a girl. It felt like I was just talking to my sister. Her scratching of armpit and proceeding to smell her poor hand in front of me a while ago didn't even help to make her seem like a girl either. But then again, what kind of sophisticated lady would want to work in a farm?

I grinned to myself, walking on my way home. Well, this would be interesting.

* * *

><p>I yawned widely, stretching my already worn-out limbs. Where the hell is she? She's not expecting me to work here all by myself, is she?<p>

It's been a week and a half since I've been helping out Claire in the farm, and to tell you the truth, it's been tiring as hell. After the deal is off, I'd feel pretty bad for just leaving Claire with all the works. It's probably one of her tactics, because she knew I wouldn't be able to leave her like this. I sneered.

At first, she would seem to be this sweet and fragile little girl. She might also open that little pretty mouth of hers and let out a gentle voice to compliment on how you look better without your cap on, but you just don't let that fluster and deceive you. It's all just a tactic.

She is a manipulative clever witch in young attractive woman's body.

I saw her running structure through the corner of my eye. "Hey, sorry, I went to mine," She panted out. "Here, I figured you might need more of this as spares," handing me a couple of silver ores. "Saibara told me you mess up quite a lot in the forge."

I grimaced at the remark, yet still touched that she bothered to get me these. Maybe she isn't that bad. Why does she go through that much trouble just to get me these ores? She's been doing this quite a lot lately, for whatever reason I do not know. My eyes widened at a sudden thought. It's not like she has a crush on me or something, right?

I blushed at the thought, forcing my mind to dismiss it.

Nah. This might be one of her tactics again… or not. Who would know? But I saw her once giving a bunch of wild grasses to the doctor, and Little May once told me that Claire had given her flowers a couple of times too when I was on my way from work. So this treatment isn't any unusual. Maybe she's just that considerate. I bet she'd make a good wife. Her future husband would be so lucky to receive gifts like this from such a charmi-

_What the fuck?_ I was just taken aback by my own thoughts. What the hell am I thinking?

I shook my head.

"How old are you?" I asked her, now that I thought about it, she doesn't seem too young to get marr-

_Ah! Stop!_ I scolded myself mentally. What is up with me today?

She looked up from her work, a bit surprised at my random question. "Turning twenty-six on the 14th. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh yeah?" I realized her birthday was pretty near from now. "You know, you've been giving me a lot of silver ores lately. I'm getting better at work, and the ores kind of just stacked there at the forge. I could make a necklace for you out of them as a birthday gift, if you want."

She turned to look back at me for a couple of seconds, her mouth slightly open. Then, proceeded back to her work.

"Eh," she wrinkled her nose. "Not my style."

I snarled. How could she be so discourteous? I'm being nice enough to offer her a present. Can't she at least be more polite to refuse? "What is your style then? A bicycle chain around your neck?" I laughed at my own joke as she mustered all her might to give me one of her most mortifying glare; only to find myself laughing harder. "But seriously, that would be a lot easier for me."

"Why do you even bother? Do you always go around town giving out presents to random people on their birthdays?"

"Wow, asked the girl who gives out ores and stuff to townsfolk every _single_ day!" I barked.

She opened her mouth for another retort, but found nothing to come out.

Ha. Touche. What up?

"Why does it even concern you? Anyway, forget it. You don't need to get into that much trouble. It's not like you owe me or something." I watched the tightening on her face loosen as if something had just hit her. "Oooh. I see now. You're trying to bribe me to call this deal off, aren't ya?" She snickered. "Not gonna happen, sugar."

"I am not! Jeez. I just felt like I just had to give you something back because of all the gifts you've given me. If you really don't want anything, then fine. I'm just being nice here."

But yeah, there's that too.

She shrugged and then we proceeded to work in silence.

After an hour, I saw her replacing the watering can in her rucksack. Seriously, how many things can occupy that bag? I swear, it's just like a freaking Doraemon pocket.

She dusted off the dirt on her hands, a signal that the work is finished.

"Thanks for helping out. We're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me one of her rare smiles, then turned towards the house.

Now that I realized, she could really be kind of cute when she's not frowning.

**A/N**: Ehh. Sorry for a corny ending. I wanted to highlight how giving gifts in the game increased the affection of the bachelors. And yeah, that's the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed that. Watch out for the next chapter: Claire helps Gray make chocolate cookies for Mary, on _Claire's_ birthday! Yup, Claire's birthday is the same day as the Spring Thanksgiving. See you there! Review please!


	5. Emotional Baggage

**A/N**: Hello again! It's been a week since my last update, so sorry. It was our finals week and I had a bunch of papers to submit. Anyway, this chapter is going to be in Claire's POV. I have a few doubts about this chapter, please point out things that put you off, and I'll do my best to rework them! Thank you and please review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

Chapter 5: Emotional Baggage

I stared at my reflection, mentally criticizing every single part of it. I cringed at the image of what the mirror offered me.

I could say I was not _unattractive_, but I wasn't the pageant-pretty kind of girl that most boys drooled over either. Hell, if anything, I was _way_ far behind that sort.

I ate piles of steak and potatoes. Playing video games, skate boarding and looking up the history of pop-punk music were my ideal leisure pursuit to spend the time. I could even swear I once oinked when I laughed. Whenever I hanged with a bunch of girls, it always felt like I was so underdressed, like my combination of a pair of jeans and sneakers was such an inappropriate choice to go strolling at the park, but in reality it was supposed to be the other way around.

I think the only girliest thing about my personality and behavior was… well, to be honest, I have no clue.

I didn't even want to be a tomboy. It just felt so natural to act the way I did. It made me feel so awkward to be in some frilly dresses or cover my mouth while giggling—if you would even call it _giggling_. My body would not even cooperate with me to sit pretty and hold that massive hunk of gas I want to burp out in a middle of a casual chat. All that norm of feminism just drove me to the loonies. It just wasn't me. Period.

It wasn't something I really minded when I was a kid, but when I hit _that_ time of my age… Goddess, did it just frustrate and stress the shit out of me.

I met a guy, who I think was the first one who ever gave me that butterfly or whatever you call that thing that kept fluttering unstoppably in your gut. I couldn't really tell what was responsible for that unfamiliar feeling. I never viewed guys as a potential lover or partner of some sort that time, maybe because I'd always been _one of the boys _and I had always kind of seen them as video game buddies and pals you bring along during special rib night at the diner.

He was very nice to say the least, but of course it wasn't the boy-to-girl kind of nice, it was more like the buddy-buddy kind of thing—the boy-to-boy nice. As expected, I was treated again as some kind of equal. I was growing tired of the slap on the back he always gave me as a greeting, or the way he talked and commented about girls in front of me. It gave me that little pang on the chest whenever he did. It was just then did I realize that even if I lack feminism in this hell of curveless physique, that subconscious part of the brain that was in charge of my emotions _demanded_ some special treatment from the guy.

It grew even worse when I discovered that he was seeing this horrible girl from my class who seemed to have such a financial crisis to even afford a decent amount of clothing on her body. I mean, really? _Why her_? Her flat-ironed hair, make-up and every single thing in her aura just all screamed _fake_. But then, I eventually learned that he was completely serious about the girl, making all my wishful thinking of him playing around vanish along with my ego. It wasn't even funny anymore. I decided that if I was growing tired of all the one of the boys crap, I had to do something.

I started to mask my facial insecurities with excessive amount of cosmetics. My wardrobe transformed from shirts, jeans and sneakers to miniskirts and exaggeratedly tight tops that were two sizes smaller. I bought several push-up bras to deceive people that my cleavage wasn't actually nonexistent. I was desperately forcing myself to the whore couture. Every bit of it was morbidly pathetic.

I planned a house party for my birthday as a debut of my brand-new appearance. I made sure I invited the cool guys who I supposed could be potential _tools_ to make him jealous. I asked my crush to meet up with me for the invitation, but mainly because I wanted to show off my new look to him first. But just when I thought my self-esteem couldn't get any lower, I got a snicker out of him and a _"What the fuck is this supposed to be, Claire?"_

My entire agenda to finally get him went crashing down. I spent my whole _The Female Claire_ debut thing being feasted by jerks and assholes instead.

Ever since that time, negative vibes just seemed to take over my birthday. I guess you could call me a victim of that whole emotional baggage shit or something.

A knock on the door diverted my recent thoughts back to reality. I started for the door, my face showing my crankiness for the occasion. I am so not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. I'm in the middle of some emotional quest for the sexual role of my existence here.

"Claire! Oh thank Goddess you're awake! You gotta help me," cried a particular blacksmith a bit too annoyingly for my sake. I could barely take in that he was talking in a decent volume, but my brain simply registered it as an irritating shrill.

"Damn Gray. Do you really have to bug me _this_ early? It's six o'clock in the morning for Goddess' sake!" I said, trying to close the door when an all too strong hand blocked it.

"Dude, c'mon! I need you,_ please_," I winced at the reference. There we go again. "I really need you to help me make some cookies for Mary today. It's the Spring Thanksgiving. Please, please, _please_!"

_Of course,_ I thought, sighing. I finally decided, anything would be better than spending the whole day at home sulking about my past.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be out in a while."

I never thought anyone could be this hopeless in cooking. Gray was the worst cook in the universe. I asked for a bag of flour, he gave me a bag of cornstarch instead. I asked him to put in a little amount of vanilla extract, he put the whole content of the bottle in. When I asked him to put a couple of eggs, he managed to crack them first, but the eggshells also ended up in the batter. It didn't take long when I asked him to stop. I took the job while he just opted to entertain me with his stories.

At first you'd think that Gray would be this timid anti-social kind of guy who'd prefer to just be on his own, but this experience just proved me wrong. Boy, could this man talk! I guess our moments together at the farm made him so comfortable and used to being around me. Our conversation went from Mary to Mayor Thomas' old-fashioned mustache to Transformers and Star Wars. I could say I was having fun, partly because Gray was very nice to talk to, and partly because it kept me from thinking and moping about my past experiences.

I also learned that he and Mary have been _unofficially_ going out. They'd been going through these so-called festivals together but Mary was just too discreet. She said she might not be that ready yet to face the troubles that their relationship might cause. I guess I could understand that. Not all the girls are _that_ naïve to eagerly jump in every opportunity for a relationship that comes their way.

I handed over a finished cookie to Gray, letting him taste-test my finished product.

"Wow, this isn't bad at all," he said with widened eyes. He took a bigger bite.

"Of course it isn't."

"Well at least you're modest," he said with mouthful of cookies while bagging the rest in a pretty packaging. "Thank you, Claire. So much." He turned his head up to look straight at me.

"No problem," I forced a smile. I was used to this after all—being the girl-next-door who'd help to bridge you to the one you like but _never_ get to be the candidate to your love interests. "Anyhoo, I need to get back to my farm. I still have loads of work to do. Just tell me how it went tomorrow. I'll see ya."

It was so hard doing the entire thing without Gray. It took me several hours to finish all the work when it only took two to three hours when Gray was there to help. How could tending these damn animals be this hard? The cow kept on wiggling whenever I tried to tug its milk sacs—apparently it was too young to even give off milk. It's been two weeks and I'm still so clueless about all these farming and livestock shit. The works didn't seem so hard when I was reading the advertisement. I slouched on my couch, exhausted. Only Goddess knows what would happen to me after this whole deal with Gray gets done.

I sighed heavily, allowing the contraction of my eyebrows ease down. Oh well. At least, I completed the whole thing today. My eyes were just starting to close involuntarily when there was a sudden thumping at the door. Good Goddess! Who could it be this time? I limply went to open the door, cursing under my breath.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want?" I asked the man I was just with a while ago while rubbing the drowsiness out of my eyes.

"Well, I just thought you'd want a little celebration," he said, waggling a bottle of wine close to my face. "It's the least thing I could do for leaving you with all the work and making cookies for me today. I almost forgot it's your birthday."

"How touching, Gray," I said a bit flatly, gesturing him to get inside.

We spent the night drinking, talking and laughing about anything our tipsy minds could come up with. I could admit he made this hell of a day a lot better. It's been ages since I enjoyed my day like this. I smiled to myself. See, these were his little ways to make my affections for him grow. I mean, just look at him.

_What? _No, no, no. I'm just under the influence of alcohol. My mind is not thinking straight. I shouldn't be thinking this. I should force myself away from this emotion again. This is _totally_ a bad idea. Don't think of it. _Don't think of it._ Lalalalalalala-

"And Claire? I have some great news," I jerked my head up at his statement, a little shocked.

"What is it?"

"I think Mary was overwhelmed with the effort and present a while ago, that… well, she finally decided that we should go steady."

My jaw slacked.

_Mhm_. Yup. Definitely a bad idea.


	6. Who's That Sex God

**A/N:** I am so pleased at all the reviews I received for the previous chapter. You guys are all awesome! I had a lot of comments about how my _Claire_ is so different. Well, it's just how I'd always seen the character whenever I played the game. I mean, what kind of a shy, super sweet, petite girl would want to run a farm all by herself? So definitely she had to be outgoing, a bit ballsy and had some attitude to despise the city so much that she left it… or maybe it was just me? Anyway, this chapter will be a short one and will mostly be about Claire's bizarre inner arguments with herself. Heehee.

Oh! And another thing, if you've been oblivious to this story's rating… IT IS RATED T. Kids, please don't wait for this chapter to prove it to you.

And of course, this would be in **Claire's** POV.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon nor its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Who's That Sex God<p>

"Really? This is for me? Wow, you're such a swell guy!" beamed Jeff the shopkeeper at the Bodigizer I just gave him.

Guy, eh? My left eye twitched on its own. Do I _even_ look like a guy? I know Jeff had this some sort of severe stomach disorder but that wasn't an excuse to be a complete jerk. I mean, that stomachache for sure cannot harshly affect his vision to misidentify my gender, right? So it's just either he slept when his teacher in preschool discussed about the difference between a boy and a girl or he's just a complete jackass. I highly believed it was the latter.

"You know what, I think I'll just take it back," I snatched the bodigizer back from his grasp and marched out of the Supermarket. Jeff's face was definitely confused as hell. Ha, served him right for confusing me as a guy.

I know I'm not the girliest out of the bunch but I am not lesbian or something either. I don't take any pleasure from being called a _guy_ at all. It kind of hurt my ego. I'm a girl who's just simply clueless how to behave like one. I have the stereotypical long blonde hair and all. I habitually plucked my eyebrows to maintain its perfect arc over my big cerulean eyes. I worked out quite frequently and I always made sure that my armpits wouldn't smell like onions. I had a proper hygiene and all.

But then again, it just always seemed like those habits weren't just enough for obtaining the vagina package.

Or what if I _really_ am a lesbian? I mean it's been so long since I've been really attracted to a guy that maybe the male species had lost their appeal to me. My eyes widened at the thought. I couldn't be… could I? I don't think I got aroused when I accidentally saw Karen's cleavage from her plunging top when I passed right by her at the Supermarket. I tried to envision breasts in my head and see if it would steam up and bring around my never-awakened sex drive.

I shook my head. Nope. Not even one bit.

Ah. _That means I am not gender-confused_, I pointed to myself. I am just basically boyish, that's all. I looked like an idiot nodding to myself while walking around town.

Come to think of it, I've never actually been kissed, not to mention groped by the chest… well if you do not count that one time when Stu accidentally squished my right breast when he unexpectedly jumped and threw his arms out, trying to be an airplane or something. If it weren't for that incident, I would have forgotten that there were actually two sensitive mounds sitting on my chest.

So I am a boyish girl with a lack of experience in groping and kissing. I noted mentally as if I was casually trying to solve an equation for attaining world peace or something. Goddess, I am already twenty-six and my breasts haven't even been fondled. I don't wanna die a virgin.

Another idea came into my mind. What if the lack of experience is a sign that I should stay pure so I could enter nunnery? My eyes widened once again with horror. _Do I want to be a nun? _I remember I once attended Sunday School and Sister Maria who my classmates and I always secretly made fun of had approached me and remarked me that she had always seen her little self in me. _Whoa_, now. I don't think I'd like to be her.

My bangs started to stick on my forehead due to all the sweating. It might be from all the weird ideas that came into my mind or it was just the fact that it was only a day before summer starts.

I just passed by Aja's Winery when I could see not far from my farm Popuri and a guy in a purple bandanna and a loose brown polo. It was hard to say who the man was when I could only see his back. Has someone finally decided to change his usual outfit into a much cooler one? Or is this just a different a guy? I don't think I'm familiar with that tanned and muscled arm I could barely see from his folded sleeves. Definitely not Trent's limpy arms or Gray's pale skin. I could also judge from his stance that he was absolutely not Rick or Cliff. He kind of stood as if he had a lot of confidence. He sort of resembled the _cool guys _back when I was in the city just by judging from the back.

Popuri bid goodbye to this mystery man as I finally neared him. I saw him wave to her and turn to my direction.

Oh my...

He. Was. Fucking. _Gorgeous_.

I think I've seen him once on an energy drink commercial. I don't know. He was very well-built, and that face... Oh my goddess. It appeared like it was carved by the most artistic deity. He was definitely a sex god. I guarantee it. I could absolutely cry that out right there and still see Saibara or Zack agree with me. We held each other's gaze for few more seconds as my perverse mind scattered images I never thought I could come up with in my head.

I am, without a doubt, _not_ a lesbian.

He started to approach me with a very sexy smile on his face._ How could I even think for one second that I was a lesbian? _I am very drawn to boys. I love boys. This man… this man is just… ugh.

"How come I've never seen this pretty face of yours in this town? " he flirtly asked.

I can't believe it. That lovely mouth of his was capable of giving out such cheesy cliché first lines. I face-palmed myself in my mind. But it made me giggle and flush nonetheless. I didn't really care that much, he is a sex god. End of story.

"I… I took over that farm a month ago," I pointed at my farm's direction, looking nervous as hell, lacking completely of charm in comparison to this guy. I looked like I was a child pointing and blaming someone else that broke the vase. I looked pathetic. I could definitely use some tips from a _Seventeen_ Magazine.

He glanced briefly at his back and turned again towards me.

"Oh," he said, still smiling. _Harvest Goddess! _"I'm Kai. I run the Snack Shack at the beach. I'm only here during summers as you could already tell…"

He went on rambling about himself… my mind blurred what he was saying. I think my knees were starting to give up on my weight. I'm not usually like this around guys! What the hell is wrong with me?

He went closer to me and touched my cheek by his large rough hand. "Miss, are you okay?"

Oh no, I don't like this kind of closeness, please. His chest was literally two inches away from my face. I swear one more second of this and I am not responsible for my next action anymore. I decided to do my technique to release anxiety instead, the one that I also did before I stepped out of the ferry on my first day in this town. It seemed like it was a better idea to stay sane than to completely lose it and jump on some innocent stranger like a tiger who hasn't eaten for days. I closed my eyes, and shook my arms and shoulders. I thought a minute too late that it wasn't the most intelligent move when the man in front of me panicked.

"Oh Goddess! Someone _help_! This lady is having an epileptic attack!"

I instantly opened my eyes to reassure him that I wasn't having an epileptic attack. But just as when as I was about to speak, he swooped down and carried me bridal style.

"Don't worry, Miss. I'll get you to the doctor," he said to me so closely that I could even feel his breath on my face. I couldn't take any more of the contact from this sex god! I think my body agreed with my mind because my body decided to shut down.

I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: LOL! Claire is such a loser! Hahaha.

I was playing MFOMT a few days ago, I gave Jeff a bodigizer and got that as a response. I know that the game just had some kind of typographical error(they had a lot of typos like how Mary said "you should keep that for the special girl blah" when I showed her the blue feather) but I just thought it would be fun to put it in my story and make Claire react differently to it. I hope you guys enjoyed that. See you again on the next chapter!


End file.
